Ardent
Ardent is a psionic leader class in Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition ''introduced in [[Player's Handbook 3|''Player's Handbook 3]]. Class Traits *'Role:' Leader. You inspire your allies to carry on in fights and the sense of purpose to ensure victory. With every attack, your loose strings of thought alongside greater speeches can empower emotions and unfold truths. Depending on your choice of class features, you lean toward either defender or striker as a secondary role. *'Power Source:' Psionic. You are a mental and spiritual warrior whose thoughts swirl about to manifest as a bane for your enemies and a encouragement to allies. *'Key Abilities:' Constitution, Wisdom, Charisma *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Simple, Military (Melee) *'Bonus to Defense:' Minor to Fortitude and Will *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' High + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' Moderate **'Healing Surges per Day:' Great amount + Constitution modifier Class Skills A 1st level ardent begins trained in four of the following skills. *Arcana (Int) *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Streetwise (Cha) - An ardent gets the Ardent Mantle, Ardent Surge, and Psionic Augmentation features at first level. Ardent Mantle An ardent with the Ardent Mantle class feature chooses one of the following options: * Mantle of Clarity: The ardent gains use of the ardent alacrity power. All allies within a moderate amount of squares of the ardent gain a minor bonus to Insight and Perception checks. Both the ardent, and allies within moderate amount of squares, gain a bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks equal to the ardent's Wisdom modifier. * Mantle of Elation: The ardent gains use of the ardent outrage power. All allies within moderate amount of squares of the ardent gain a minor bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Both the ardent, and allies within moderate amount of squares, gain a bonus to opportunity attack damage rolls equal to the ardent's Constitution modifier. * Mantle of Impulsiveness: The ardent gains use of the ardent eruption power. All allies within a moderate amount of squares of the ardent gain a minor bonus to Endurance and Intimidate checks. When any ally within a moderate amount of squares is targeted by an opportunity attack, that ally gains a power bonus to all damage rolls equal to the ardent's Constitution modifier until the end of the ally's next turn. Ardent Surge An ardent with the Ardent Surge class feature gains the use of the ardent surge power. Psionic Augmentation Ardents gain augmentable at-will attack powers instead of encounter attack powers as they level. A 1st level ardent chooses a minor amount of 1st level at-will attack powers. A 3rd level ardent chooses another at-will attack power. At 7th, 13th, 17th, 23rd, and 27th levels, an ardent may replace an augmentable at-will power with new replacements. This replacement is in addition to the normal retraining of a feat, power, or skill at each level. The ardent can expend power points to enhance the effect of augmentable powers, as shown in each power's description. Spent power points are regained after a short rest or extended rest. Please view your copy of the ''Player's Handbook 3'' for exact point values. Ardent Disciplines Ardent powers, having a psionic power source, are primarily known as disciplines. Ardent Feats These feats have the ardent class, or hybrid/multiclass ardent, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. For example, characters who multiclass into ardent do not necessarily gain the Ardent Mantle feature, so may not qualify for feats requiring that feature. Heroic Tier Feats * Ardent Tsucora Initiation (Kalashtar, Ardent Outrage power) * Bloodied Enmity (Mantle of Impulsiveness) * Bolstering Mantle (Ardent Mantle) * Clarified Instincts (Mantle of Clarity) * Common Cause (Half-Elf, Group Diplomacy) * Deft Eruption (Ardent Eruption power) * Elan Protection (Ardent Mantle, Elan Heritage feat) * Elated Emotions (Mantle of Elation) * Gestalt Anchor (Kalashtar, Ardent Mantle) * Heartening Surge (Ardent Surge) * Mantle of Readiness (Ardent Mantle) * Mantle of Understanding (Ardent Mantle) * Mantle of Unease (Foulborn Heritage feat, Ardent Mantle) * Martyr's Surge (Ardent Surge power) * Outraged Vengeance (Ardent Outrage power) * Path to Clarity (Githzerai, Ardent Surge power) * Refracting Mantle (Shardmind, Shard Swarm power, Ardent Mantle) * Surging Mantle (Ardent Mantle) * Unnatural Mantle (Revenant, Ardent Mantle) * Wind of Sympathy (Ardent Mantle) Paragon Tier Feats * Accursed Revelation (Foulborn Heritage feat, Ardent Mantle) * Alacrity of Fortune (Mantle of Clarity) * Bolstering Wind (Ardent Mantle) * Elation of Fortune (Mantle of Elation) * Implacable Wrath (Ardent Outrage power) * Improved Ardent Surge (Ardent Surge) * Instinctive Advance (Ardent Eruption power, Ardent Mantle) * Lingering Swiftness (Ardent Alacrity power) * Mantle of Caution (Ardent Mantle) * Rising Hope (Ardent Surge power, Mantle of Clarity) * Suppressive Surge (Ardent Surge power) * Violent Joy (Ardent Surge power, Mantle of Elation) * Widened Mantle (Ardent Mantle) Epic Tier Feats * Close the Gap (Mantle of Impulsiveness) * Critical Understanding (Ardent Surge power, Mantle of Clarity) * Endangering Outrage (Ardent Outrage power) * Epic Alacrity (Ardent Alacrity power) * Infectious Euphoria (Ardent Surge power, Mantle of Elation) * Instinctive Surge (Ardent Surge power, Mantle of Impulsiveness) * Victorious Soul (Ardent Mantle) Ardent Paragon Paths Refer to the Ardent section in the Paragon Path page or the Ardent Paragon Paths category. Hybrid Ardents Any hybrid character can choose the Hybrid Ardent class as one of its selected classes as detailed in ''Player's Handbook 3''. Multiclass Ardents Characters who did not start as ardents and who do not already have a multiclass feat of a type other than multiclass ardent may multiclass as ardents by taking one of the following entry feats. In addition, each ardent entry feat grants all of the following benefits: * The character counts as an ardent, in addition to his or her original class, for the purpose of meeting prerequisites for feats, paragon paths, etc. * The character may take Psionic Complement, Psionic Dabbler, Acolyte Power, and Adept Power feats to exchange powers for ardent powers. * If the character takes a multiclass encounter, a multiclass utility, and a multiclass daily feat (such as Novice, Acolyte, and Adept Power), the character can paragon multiclass in ardent instead of taking a paragon path. Paragon multiclassed ardents select additional ardent powers instead of paragon path powers. See Also * Avenger - Ardent Champion * Paladin - Ardent Vow and Ardent Strike * Player's Handbook 3 Appendix External Links * Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition - Ardent (Wizards of the Coast Archive) * Forgotten Realms Wikia - Psionics Category:Classes Category:Ardent Category:Player's Handbook 3 Category:Leaders Category:Psionic